


Domingo de Gloria

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lime, M/M, kaulitzcest no relacionado, motinfanficker, pascuamotinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Oneshot hecho con la premisa de @MotinFanficker en su #PascuaMotinFanficker, que consiste en escribir un drabble u oneshot donde los personajes realicen la búsqueda de huevos de Pascua.Bill es un estudiante de un internado que tenía mucho peso sobre sus hombros, y detestaba con todo su ser aquella fecha, sin embargo, Tom, su compañero de clases, siempre lo sorprendía.





	Domingo de Gloria

Bill se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, alterando el gesto con chuparlo para limpiar el poco rastro de sangre que se formaba por arrancar parte de la sensible piel de su boca. La ansiedad era algo que solía invadirlo desde muy niño, no le ponía un nombre en aquel entonces, sólo la identificaba como la sensación abrumadora que le hacía secarse su garganta y acelerar su pulso.

Las fechas no ayudaban ni una pizca a que se calmase, Bill era muy consciente a sus trece años, de que era un hábito cuestionable el jalar sus pellejos del labio, pero era casi automático su actuar, eso y rascarse con saña los dedos, su índice rascando el pulgar sin razones coherentes.

Salivaba más de lo usual, y luego se llevó el dedo mutilado hacia su boca para chuparlo quitando así la sangre. De alguna forma el sabor metálico amainaba efímeramente la ansiedad, pero él quería desaparecer en ese instante, Bill detestaba Semana Santa.

Recordaba que estaba con sus padres en casa, y ellos no accedieron a comprarle la colección de muñecos de acción que tanto añoraba Bill, y al ser hijo único, mimado y mal portado, había armado un berrinche monumental, y era evidente que aquello no le serviría de nada para tratar de convencer a sus padres cuando precisamente no le dieron su gusto por él portarse mal en su escuela.

—¿Cómo es posible que demuestres ese comportamiento, Bill? Como si no te diéramos todo, y tu única responsabilidad es estudiar y ser bueno, pero no, entonces no sólo no compraremos tus juguetes, sino que no irás a las vacaciones. Te quedarás con tus abuelos —dictaminó su padre en aquel lejano día, con un semblante circunspecto, y cada que lo recuerda le calcina el estómago, y hace que lo apretasen desde adentro. 

—Igual me iba a aburrir con ustedes —dijo un Bill prepotente del pasado. 

Tiene nítido en su memoria el viaje en coche a casa de sus abuelos, el que su papá le dijera que tenía otra oportunidad si se disculpaba y cómo Bill no lo hizo con expresión enfuruñada y brazos cruzados. 

Cuando se despidieron de él con un abrazo, ni siquiera correspondió al gesto, y la decepción era palpable en los rostros de sus progenitores. 

Bill estaba contento con sus abuelos, aunque un tanto aburrido, por lo que ese día durmió temprano hasta que se despertó a media noche con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al nivel de sentirlo palpitar en su cabeza, se sentía mal, tenía ganas de vomitar y creía que era por una pesadilla, cuando escuchó a sus abuelos llorar. Al dirigirse hacia la sala, su abuelo sostenía el teléfono con una mano que colgaba a su costado, con sendas lágrimas bajar por su rostro, el que se veía apagado y con dolor, con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente a su mujer, su abuela estaba completamente desconsolada, con la cara contraída por el sufrimiento, sus arrugas acentuándose al punto de lucir diez años mayor, mientras se aferraba fieramente al brazo del hombre, como si fuese a desmayarse de no ser así. 

Bill estaba confundido, y se acercó a ambos con lentitud, con un temor mudo que no entendía pero lo abrumaba, cuando su abuelo lo vio, hizo un gesto con una emoción que Bill desconocía hasta ese entonces: lástima. 

Podía aún oírlos con claridad, seis años después todavía los escuchaba diciéndole: Están muertos. 

Desde ahí su vida fue en picada, y no hay día que no lamente haber sido un idiota malcriado, sus abuelos no obtuvieron su custodia, porque ella tenía parkinson, y quienes asumieron su cuidado fueron sus tíos, los cuales aceptaron por la responsabilidad mas no por verdadero interés, pero lo mandaron lejos en un internado, uno católico, por lo que era evidente que no podía eludir la maldita celebración de Semana santa, aunque representase una pesadumbre excelsa. 

Año tras año tenían la tradición de buscar los huevos de Pascua, luego de haber visto la actuación del vía crucis, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban de hecho entusiasmados con la idea, con promesa de que al final repartiesen huevos de chocolate para todos. 

Por más que le encantase el dulce, no era motivo suficiente para borrar la connotación personal de la fecha. 

Con los hombros caídos y sosteniendo sin ganas una canasta, caminaba por el bosque que colindaba con su escuela, fingiendo interés al agacharse a buscar un huevo en los arbustos, sus compañeros corrían sonrientes, ajenos a su retahíla de pensamientos.

Sintió que lo empujaron, cayendo aparatosamente sobre un arbusto, golpeándose en el rostro contra las pequeñas pero dolorosas ramas, y consiguiendo que quedase en una incómoda posición, luego escuchó un ahogado "lo siento" para luego ser jalado por el brazo para que se sentara en el césped. 

—De verdad, lo lamento mucho, Bill, ese idiota me empujó cuando ni siquiera jugaba con él —explicó sin mirarle pues sus ojos llameaban en furia mientras gritaba lo último en dirección a unos muchachos que reían mientras los veían de lejos—. Bill, disculpa, ¿sí? —cuestionó el joven ya observándole, con una mirada cálida abismalmente distinta a la anterior, casi podía sentir que el marrón chocolate de los ojos del contrario se derretía. 

El aludido asintió, porque Tom era un buen chico, era una opción confiable para armar grupo en las clases, y también para charlar durante el almuerzo, si es que Bill tuviera mayor seguridad en si mismo, podrían ser muy buenos amigos, aunque también lo mirara de otras formas no apropiadas para los amigos. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tom, quizá notando su aura apesadumbrada, y Bill no podía mentirle, no a él, quien era de las pocas personas que le tenía estima. 

—No tanto —respondió el moreno, poniendo un fastidioso mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, si bien no lo traía largo como las niñas sí lo tenía a la altura de la parte baja de las orejas y muy rebelde, a diferencia de Tom que si bien lo tenía a la misma altura sus mechones se formaban armoniosamente luciendo salvajes pero sin verse del todo desordenados, como si tuvieran un orden jodidamente atrayente. 

Tom frunció el ceño y le señaló con la cabeza hacia otro lado del bosque, con intención de que lo siguiera. —Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. 

Bill sin chistar, se levantó y siguió sus pasos, sin interesarle que las canastas de ambos estuvieran vacías. 

Tom se detuvo mirando hacia atrás y lo jaló en dirección a unos árboles enormes, por los cuales ya estaban fuera de miradas inquisitivas o curiosas, para luego correr sin una meta aparente para Bill, quien no se atrevía a mencionarlo porque no le importaba desestabilizarse un poco en aquellos momentos, lo inesperado le venía bien a veces para despejarse, y realmente necesitaba dejar de ensimismarse en su pasado y que mejor que con Tom precisamente. 

Casi se choca con la espalda de Tom porque se había detenido de la nada, iba a decir algo cuando se fijó el motivo de su abrupto acto, había sido que frente a ellos se hallaba un edificio que lucía sucio y deshabitado, Tom viró hacia Bill acezado pero sonriente. 

—Sé que se ve como una mierda, pero dentro tendríamos privacidad hasta que terminen los idiotas de buscar sus huevos y molestar a todo mundo —dijo Tom entusiasta, Bill se permitió sonreír levemente dejándose llevar por el castaño. 

Tom empujó la puerta vieja, para después entrar, por dentro todo tenía polvo y habían cosas inservibles, muebles antiguos y estatuas un tanto tétricas de santos que le faltaban partes, "un almacén viejo del colegio", pensaba Bill. El castaño sacó un taburete de una esquina que estaba escondido bajo un mueble roído, lo hizo con tanta familiaridad que el moreno se imaginaba que venía seguido aquí. 

Palmoteó el taburete para quitarle el polvo y se lo ofreció, Bill agradeció y Tom se sentó en una silla similar que sacó de su escondite. 

—Y dime ahora sí, ¿qué te pasa? —interrogó Tom, viéndole con fijeza, consiguiendo que tragase saliva y mirase a otro lado por la intensidad de sus ojos, y lo intimidante que era tenerlo junto a él en esas circunstancias. 

—Un día como hoy pero hace seis años —empezó, centrándose en decirlo, exteriorizar después de años su frustración con una persona y no sólo en su cabeza—, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, y... Yo nunca pude despedirme, estaba peleado con ellos por una tontería, y en estas fechas no puedo sentirme bien. 

Tom acercó su mano y le apretó la rodilla, con una expresión indulgente, y Bill si bien había percibido una sensación de liberación al contarlo, como si su cuerpo se relajase y el nudo perenne en su garganta se deshiciera, ahora su corazón daba tumbos contra su pecho por el contacto que le quemaba de una manera placentera. —Lo lamento mucho, yo perdí a mi mamá, aunque no fue así del todo, ella murió de cáncer pero siempre está conmigo aquí —mencionó señalando con su índice su pecho—, debes comprender que estarán siempre contigo, aunque no de la forma que quieras, y que ellos te aman así no arreglasen las cosas, porque los padres tienen un amor incondicional hasta después de la muerte, así suene algo tonto. 

—En realidad no lo es —masculló Bill, con algo de esperanza por las palabras de Tom, poniéndose a pensar en que si sus padres le daban todo era por amor y que fue pésimo lo que hizo, sin embargo, en el más allá ellos seguirán amándole, y cuidándole de alguna manera, porque él tenía su sangre recorriendo su sistema. 

—Oye.. ¿No quieres un abrazo? —cuestionó Tom poniéndose de pie, al ver cómo Bill lloraba, el cual no atinó a asentir cuando de pronto se vio apretado contra su pecho. 

Hasta ese momento, no había sido del todo consciente de lo mucho que estaba llorando hasta que sintió la camiseta de Tom empaparse, pero disfrutaba plenamente del contacto, como si por unos instantes estuviera en paz consigo mismo, como si él lo empujase a armarse a sí mismo y ya no sentirse roto. 

Al separarse, Bill sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se sonó la nariz, para luego limpiar sus mejillas con la parte que no se ensució. Le sonrió a Tom, con sinceridad, viéndosele más relajado y con el semblante más iluminado, luciendo más como el muchacho de trece años que era. 

—Disculpa por eso —farfulló Bill, señalando con un gesto hacia lo mojado de su camiseta. 

Tom negó con la cabeza. —No es nada, ya estaba sucio, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó, sentándose nuevamente. 

—Mucho mejor, gracias —dijo Bill, a sabiendas de que ese gracias no englobaría el infinito agradecimiento que sentiría por Tom, tiene la certeza de que también él mismo tuvo mucho que ver al abrirse y aceptar la ayuda, pero con el castaño siente la capacidad de confiar y permitirse el apego. 

Vuelve a ver cómo Tom aprieta su rodilla, con una media sonrisa e inclinado hacia él desde su silla. —De verdad, eso me alegra mucho. —Bill percibía otra vez la intensidad de la mirada de Tom, y un brillo que antes había pasado desapercibido para él, eso aunado a cómo se relamía los labios, algo que era consciente de haberlo visto más se una vez, y el cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, hacía que tuviera una sospecha... Casi una certeza de que había correspondencia en la atracción que en un principio juraba unilateral. 

Solamente tenía una forma de averiguarlo, una que su lado inseguro temía por miedo al rechazo, pero que su lado impulsivo aplaudía siendo alimentado por la reciente catarsis que le infundió sensación de seguridad y confianza. 

Con ello en mente, se impulsó para adelante, sentándose sobre las piernas de un confundido Tom y, sin que aquello lo amedrentara, tomó su rostro en sus manos, maravillándose por la tersura de su piel y acortó la distancia para besarlo, casi gimió de gusto en los labios del contrario cuando sintió sus manos timoratas en sus caderas y el que moviera sus labios por más contacto. Dio un respingo por la carga de emociones, consiguiendo que Tom mordiese su labio inferior con ansias. 

Lo que la mayoría denominase mariposas en el vientre, Bill lo sentía como una serpiente, que reptaba por su estómago y pecho pulsando por salir, haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina, y la verdad él era consciente de que todo el mérito lo tenía Tom, con la calidez pasmosa de sus palmas que acariciaban inseguras su costado, de arriba a abajo, apretando levemente el hueso de la cadera descubierto por el movimiento. La inexperiencia era notoria de ambos lados, sin embargo, la efusividad y emoción de quién prueba un delicioso placer por primera vez era innegable. 

Tom sentía que un maldito arcoíris le atravesaba en su interior, Bill le gustaba desde hacia mucho, pero era tan reservado y un tanto estoico que a veces creía que confundía por completo las señales de que también le interesaba, intentaba decírselo pero luego Bill cambiaba de tema, y a veces le desesperaba su baja autoestima pero entendía su sufrimiento ahora que habían conversado, y podía sentirse en la gloria por la abrumadora suavidad de sus labios, y el sabor a menta de la pasta dental. 

Su exquisita extensión de piel descubierta era algo fuera de este mundo y el calor que sentía se acrecentaba con el continuó movimiento del trasero de Bill sobre su regazo, el peso de sus piernas alrededor suyo también le estaban alterando lo suficiente como para detener el beso y respirar acezado, su pene le dolía dentro de sus pantalones, y al bajar la mirada para ver si era muy evidente notó que en efecto lo era, tan o más evidente que la erección del moreno en su buzo del uniforme. 

Compartieron miradas, sonriéndose con las mejillas rojas al igual que sus hinchados labios. 

—¿Quieres que paremos? —cuestionó Tom, con las manos sobre los muslos de Bill, cerca al bulto, esperanzado en un no, pero sin dejar de interesarse en hacerlo sentir cómodo. 

—No, espera, ¿tú sí? —interrogó Bill un tanto preocupado. 

Tom se mordió el labio inferior, para luego levantar su mano y sujetarlo por la quijada. —Para nada. 

Bill percibió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban más y más y agradeció que no estuvieran en un sitio iluminado. Se levantó de encima suyo y le instó a hacer lo mismo, para besarlo de cuenta nueva de pie, empujándolo a trompicones sin romper el contacto hasta que estuviera presionándolo contra una pared, disfrutando el continuo roce de ambas entrepiernas y sin interesarle la innegable torpeza que ambos poseían por ser inexpertos. 

La mano de Tom contra su miembro cubierto por la ropa lo agarró desprevenido pero no se quejó, y bajó sus manos para dejar caer su buzo junto con sus bóxers. Observó con deleite cómo Tom se hacía a un lado para imitarlo y luego se acariciaba la virilidad frente a él, con un gesto lascivo mientras mordía su lengua contra la comisura de su labio. Bill prontamente hacía lo mismo, pero acercándose a Tom, el cual con la mano libre lo agarraba por el cabello para aproximarlo a él y besarlo, Bill comenzaba a juntar ambas erecciones, masturbándose juntos y haciendo que el roce rítmico fuera jodidamente delicioso. 

Tom dio un brinco al retroceder sin querer, debido a que una de las estatuas de santos estaba presionando su parte trasera, desconocía qué santo era pues estaba sin ropajes, pero el contacto con el yeso del que estaba hecho la profesa imagen, provocaba un estremecimiento placentero hasta ahora desconocido para él, por lo que disfrutó de ambas sensaciones, tanto del sentir la dureza y frío del santo como la suavidad y calor de Bill. 

Bill jadeando sin parar, encontró consuelo en morder la unión del hombro con cuello de Tom, sin detener el bamboleo y la ayuda que daba para mantener juntos los sexos. Tom sintió sus dientes chirrear por los pasmosos estímulos, y se cegó por unos instantes, percibiendo como si su cuerpo escapase de su control, al estremecerse por completo, al punto de temblar mientras salía su semen con fuerza, consiguiendo que incluso su pene diera tumbos contra su vientre, Bill estaba en su propia petit mort, con la quijada con saliva, la mirada perdida y una sonrisa que parecía no caber en su rostro. 

Sujetó por los brazos a Bill que parecía que se desvanecería, y el moreno reaccionó, abriendo por completo los ojos, y agarrándose de Tom para estabilizarse, y después riéndose por la electricidad que sentía en su cuerpo. 

Tom correspondió a la risa, carcajeándose, hasta que vio se reojo la ventana y como afuera se veía más oscuro de cuando entraron. 

—Bill, yo sé que sonará mal, pero debemos irnos ahora, si es que ya pasaron lista estaremos en muchos problemas —masculló Tom, recogiendo su ropa y calzándosela. Bill asintió enérgico, haciendo lo propio. 

Al estar vestidos y pegajosos, se vieron cómplices y salieron con las canastas vacías, hablando mientras corrían hacia la escuela sobre las posibles excusas que dirían, y en sus mentes pensando que había valido toda la pena del mundo. Sabían que ese lugar escondido y abandonado en el bosque se volvería un refugio del cual huirían del mundo para perderse en ellos mismos, y así olvidar todas las penurias que podrían pasar, principalmente juntos.


End file.
